Madagascar 2: new ending
by EgyptianhandyTut
Summary: What if The ending was a bit different. Will Zuba ever going to be a good father to Alex now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alex is shot

After Alex and Zuba finish the last part of Alex's dance for the people both father and son bow. "That was so beautiful" said the old lady called Nana, and then point the gun at Alex and Zuba "Now let's eat." Alex saw the gun and said to Zuba "Dad, look out!" The gun was shot and the bullet was heading towards Alex and Zuba. Not letting Zuba get the hit, Alex push Zuba out of the way and the bullet hit Alex almost in the heart. Alex fells on his knees and have his right hand on where the bullet shot him. "ALAKAY!" Zuba yelled as he got up and ran over to his son. "And now." Nana said as she pointed the gun at the lions. Zuba stood in front of Alex so that Alex won't get the second gun shot. Till a barrel came down. "What the…" Zuba said, but got cut off by Marty's voice. "Alex get in." Marty said. Zuba helped Alex get in the barrel then he got in. "We have to get out of here, Pull us up!" Zuba said. "What?" Marty asked. "We have to get out of here! Pull us up! Pass it on!" Zuba said again. The chimpanzees told one and other till it got to Mason. "He said we have to get out of here and pull us up." Mason said. "Skipper, we need to pull them up." Marty said to the penguin. "Alright, pull them up." Skipper said. The chimpanzees go up till the barrel is up to where the lions can go out. Marty saw Alex holding his hand over where Alex was shot. "What did they do to you, Alex?" Marty said almost yelled. "That old lady shot him." Zuba said. "We'll check him as soon we got back." Skipper said "Rico, blow up the dam." Rico cough up a dynamo that was light and drop it. The dam exploded, and the gang headed back to the reserve, but Zuba feel scared for what happen tonight.

I hope you guys like this what if chapter 1, but there's more

Please review (If you want to)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zuba's sadness.

The plane landed on the reserve. Zuba helped Alex to where Skipper and the others have a tent set up (Rico, cough out a tent.) Zuba set Alex down. Alex still has his hand over his wound. "You better go; we'll check the sadistic lion." Skipper said to Zuba. "Alright." Zuba said. Alex notice that Zuba was holding back his tears, but was losing. Zuba went out with Alex's friends, Marty, Gloria, and Melman. Alex's friends notice his fathers face. Zuba sat down on a log, Tears were falling down. Zuba didn't care that his son's friends were looking at him, he didn't care that his wife Florrie showed up and his son's friends told her what happen.

Zuba cared about is Alex now. Zuba wants a strong fighter cub, but instead his son was different. Alex's friends and Florrie saw him this sad and went over. Florrie sat down next to him. "Zuba." Florrie started. "It's my fault that Alex is like this." Zuba said "If I haven't said that 'If you're a real lion' then this wouldn't happen." Zuba let tears fall down. Florrie hate to see Zuba like this. Zuba hate Florrie to see him like this, but couldn't help it. Zuba thought was Alex is going too died and it's his fault. "Zuba," Florrie begin "It's not your fault and Alex will live, don't worry." Zuba nodded, but still feeling guilty. All Zuba want to do is kill Makunga, apologize to Alex (if he makes it), and let everything back to normal. Zuba hoped his son will make it, he doesn't want to lose him again.

Poor Zuba, Please let me know.

What will happen next what do you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zuba and Alex's talk

Skipper and the other penguins went out to the others. "Hay, your son wants you." Skipper said to Zuba. Zuba nodded and headed inside the tent. Alex lay on the ground; he saw his father came in. "Dad." Alex started but Zuba cut him off. "Alakay, don't scare me like that." Zuba said in a tone "You know you could have been killed." "Dad, I only did that to save your life. I just want to prove to you that I'm a real lion." Alex said "And a real lion has to help his family and friends." Zuba was about to get angrier at Alex then relies that Alex was right. Zuba hug Alex and cried. "I'm so sorry, Alakay." Zuba said "I think I'm too worried about you after seeing you get shot." Alex was more surprise, he hug his father back. "What do you mean?" Alex asked. "I have lost you a long time ago, remember." Zuba said looking at Alex "scene you return, I was happy that your back. But after you perform to the people you knew you were shot and I thought I'll lose you again." Alex looked at Zuba; he saw that his father was going to cry. Zuba held Alex, not wanna let him go and had tears fell from his eyes. Alex said to his father "I'll be fine dad." "FINE, YOU CALLED THAT FINE!" Zuba yelled pointing at where Alex was shot. "Hay, The penguins know what to do." Alex said. Zuba nodded, But he doesn't know what to do now.

Sorry that the capture was short, but it''ll be a long story

(Ignore the grammar)


End file.
